Typical prior art containers intended for holding paint and other similar-like liquids typically comprise a cylindrical metal can on which a press-on metal lid having an annular projection is placed into a mating annular groove on the upper rim of the can. The lid is typically removed by placing a screw driver or other similar tool between the lid and the can and prying the lid off the can. The lid is then removed and placed in an area separate from the can. The user may then take the paint and pour the contents into another container or simply using a brush or other similar-like tool to remove paint from the container.
In the typical use of a paint can, the brush is placed in the container to retain the desired amount of paint and the excess paint is wiped off the rim of the container. This causes paint to be trapped in the bottom of the groove in the rim of the container which, when solidified, will cause difficulty in the re-application or removal of the lid at some later time.
Another problem experienced with prior art paint containers is that as the user continues use of the container, the lid is stored at a location distant from the user thus making it extremely inconvenient for the user to go pick up the lid and close the can so as to allow moving of the container from place to place without spilling of the contents. Further, since the lid is typically distant from the user during use of the paint container, there is no convenient place to rest the brush during periods of non use, for example, during scraping or sanding of the object to be painted. This can be particularly troublesome when the user is in an awkward situation, such as on a ladder.
Applicants have invented an improved container that solves many problems of the prior art in a single design. A container made in accordance with the present invention allows the lid to be easily and conveniently carried with the base but also allows the container to be used in a manner that is typical of prior art containers. The lid is secured to the container in such a manner that the lid can be closed at any time so as to minimize spilling of the liquid contained therein. Additionally, means are provided for removing excess paint that may be on the brush and for storing of a brush during periods of non-use which minimizes spillage of paint in the area where the lid is secured to the base. The container is also designed so as to be economical to fabricate and easy to assemble.